This invention relates to a novel multi-functional lubricant additive which is a Viscosity Index Improver (VII), and a dispersant and anti-oxidant additive when employed in a lubricating oil composition.
The use of polymer additives in lubricating oil compositions is well known in the art. For example, ethylene-propylene copolymers and ethylene-alpha olefin non-conjugated diene terpolymers which have been further derivatized to provide bifunctional properties in lubricating oil compositions illustrate this type of oil additive.
Thus, an objective of this invention is to provide a novel derivatized graft copolymer composition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multifunctional lubricant additive effective as a (VII) that imparts dispersant and antioxidant properties to the lubricating oil composition.
A further object is to provide a novel lubricating oil composition containing the graft copolymer additive of the invention as well as to provide concentrates of the novel additive of invention.